


Fragile

by Hawifi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Conditioning, Eventual Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Past Abuse, Pre-Relationship, dependancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawifi/pseuds/Hawifi
Summary: Obtaining a bitty was fairly easy if you had access to shops and breeders. But why go there when you could simply find them growing in the alley out back? Well, not really growing. But here Slim was, abandoned and confused. Lucky for him, Cash is a bitty who knows his way around. He wasn't exactly in the market to pick up companions? But, you never pass off a gift when its free.
Relationships: Papyrus/Papyrus (Undertale), Puppymoney - Relationship, Slim/Cash
Comments: 20
Kudos: 47





	1. Bird Cage

**Author's Note:**

> **Note;** Slim starts off with the name “Nine”. But that changes later in the chapter. 
> 
> This started as a one shot. But, it's grown legs so I'm currently running with it. But, still, it should be short since its actually a side story to the 'main' story I was working on before this completely took over. 
> 
> This is my first published fanfic. So please have mercy. The ratings and tags will likely change as the story progresses. (Because I know right now it doesn't seem pleasant from the tags. It gets healthier, I swear) But I'll warn you before hand, I promise. All pictures draw by us. And a special Thank you to @TrashTheater for all your help making this happen. I appreciate you so much.

How many bars does a bird cage have? 

That certainly depends on the birdcage itself. Nine's particular birdcage was shaped like an ivory hexagon. Nine bars symmetrically standing on each of the six walls. It domed overhead and closed in on all sizes. Fifty-Four bars in total. Fifty-four little lines keeping him in. Perhaps, it was the best place to be in his circumstance. Having been left curled up inside of its tight confines in the damp dark back alleyway with no way to get out. Not that he had made much of an effort to escape. 

Years of being handled for testing had made him comfortable with sitting still. It spares any punishment. It gave the humans no reason to consider putting him down. Though, he guessed that might have been where he was headed to anyways. That was, until he was taken from the lab. And the funny thing was that the white coat who did it, seemed to not quite understand why she'd been doing it. Hearing only the rattling of his cage as she held it under her coat with her shaking hands and the muffled sounds of her feet moving quickly over polished floors. 

It wasn't until her coat flew open and uncovered the cage that the cold outside air hit him and he knew she was running. That they were being chased by someone. But the coat knew her way around the buildings. Puzzling through long stretches of passageways until finally, she came to a stop. She seemed uncertain when she carefully tucked his cage behind a large iron trash container. Promising weakly that she would come back and get him when things were safe. 

That had been hours ago. At least he believed it had been. He meekly watched the shadows made by the distant street light dance slowly across the bottom of his cage. In the distance he could hear the sounds of machines. Zipping through the air as they passed the neglected little alley. The patting of large human feet as they passed by. A symphony of new noises that rattled in his head until it was near impossible to pick out one from the others. 

“Pretty cold tonight.” A voice cut through the sound, and Nine turned his head to see where it'd come from. A light touch on his shoulder making him flinch. Realizing then that it had been from just behind him. What he found was rather interesting. Another bitty. They appeared tall and thin. A P-2 type skeleton, like him. There had been plenty of P-2 types back in the labs. But none of them ever dressed like this one. 

The others thick fur coat hung open down over a dark shirt and jeans. Reminding Nine of a few pictures he'd seen in the reading material he'd been given a few times. A blatant contrast to the graying soft bones that hung between the cage bars. Their wrist decorated in chains of shining golden metals. It complimented the purple hue of the stranger's eyes, no, eye. Only one of the stranger's eyes was visible. The other concealed behind a patch that rested carefully on his face. He was so covered it almost made Nine feel naked in the plain white clothes he was wearing. 

“No need tah be so scared, pretty. I'm not going to hurt you.” The stranger smiled, his toothy grin. Nine had no reason not to believe him or the raspy whisper of his deep voice. “My name's Cash. Can ya tell me where you came from?” He frowned a bit when Nine didn't answer. He watched as the bitty named Cash shifted to slowly move his arms. Crouching down a bit so that the two of them were at a more equal level. “You're pretty banged up lookin'.” He commented casually as he gestured towards Nine's legs littered with cracks from what looked like as new as from this morning to maybe years old but still deep. “Fightin' rings?” 

No. He didn't think so. He's never been made to fight with any of his other test mates. So, Nine slowly shook his head. And to his surprise, the smile returned on Cash's face. The other inquired further, “Well, you don't look like you were a specialty pet. So, I'm think'in you escaped from a white room.” White room? Cash must have seen the puzzled look on his face. Because he chuckled a bit and added, “Doctors? Uh, you know? Like a lab or something.” Yes. That was it. Nine nodded quickly. But for some reason Cash's smile faulted a little bit. 

“You got ah' name, sweetheart?” Cash finally asked, walking along the body of the cage. Nine's eyes following as the digits of the pale bitty thumbed along each bar as he strolled. Pausing only when he reached the door to the vessel. Seeming content to wait for the answer as he eyed the mechanics of the opening. But, Nine wasn't sure how to answer. He didn't have a name like the doctors had. He had a number. But he supposed it was better than not answering the question at all. So he worked his jaw a bit. Opening it. But the sound that came out was not a sound at all. Just a soft dry crack that surprised him more then it should have. And he covered his mouth with shaky hands when Cash chuckled again. “Try again.” He encouraged. 

“N- Nen.” He muttered, whispering softly. The volume lost. Trapped somewhere in the throat he didn't actually have. It was frustrating. He'd always been able to answer questions before. He was good at taking tests. So he tried again. “Nin-” The word ran dry in his throat when he heard the sound of grinding rust. Cash was pushing one of the iron bars from the lock. Thus popping the door open. Leaving Nine to watch with wide golden eyes as the wall between them vanished. And Cash crept in. 

There was no hesitation from the stranger as he stepped across the cage to stand above Nine. Who could do no more but stare wildly up at him. Lowering again, Cash crouched in front of him. Coat pooling around his feet as he reached forward. He touched the underside of Nine's foot and he let him. Watching carefully as Cash ran a thumb over the etched number. The brand, he realized. His code that he and all his test mates brandished since childhood. “Nine?” Cash asked as he read. And quickly he nodded to reply. 

“Yeah, we're going to have to change that.” Cash stated rather bluntly. Fingers smoothing over bone. Causing Nine to feel something strange and warm in the deep marrows of his body. It was strange to be touched by another bitty like this. He'd only ever been grabbed. Held in the large hands of humans. But this – he didn't hate this. He didn't fight this. Not even when Cash's fingers wrapped around his ankle. Fingers nearly touching palm as he encircled it. “Pretty thin too, huh, sweetheart. Gonna have to change that too.” 

The fingers released and Nine actually felt mournful of their disappearance. Slowly tucking his legs further in on himself. Letting his own hand grab at the bone to see if it could produce the same effect. But it didn't. 

Cash snapped his fingers once. Pointing over towards him. A brow raised as he asked, “How about Slim?” Nine considered the curious question. His head tilting a bit as he silently worked it around in his head. But apparently Cash was too impatient to wait for him to figure it out. “A new name. You look pretty tall and thin. Slim makes sense.” 

A new name? No. Not new. It was his first name. Cash was giving him a real name. And he didn't know why it mattered so much to Cash that he have one. But, Nine, no, Slim had no reason to disappoint him. Nodding softly in reply. So, Slim. His name was Slim now? It was sort of nice to have a name. He hadn't even thought he'd might have wanted one until now. “S-sh-” He swallowed, trying again to fix the dryness of his throat. “Sh-slim.” he finally managed to croak out. But the roughness of his voice made it sound all wrong. And he quickly snapped his jaw shut again. Covering his mouth with those same shaky fingers. 

Cash didn't seem to mind. A matter of fact, Cash only seemed to get a little closer. The others arms lowering until they were under Slim. Scooping him up into a hold that lifted him from the cage floor and into Cash's arms. Slim's own arms waved dramatically as he attempted to figure out what was happening. Finally finding stability on Cash's shoulders. Overhearing the other give an audible huff as he settled. “Your kinda heavy.” He breathed out, “Try not to move, 'kay?”

Slim didn't. Couldn't, even if he wanted too. Not when Cash's arms around him felt so strangely good. Like he was being held together for the first time all day. And he found himself sinking further into the hold as he was carried across the cage. Cash ducking as they passed through the opening. And just like that, they were both out and free. “Your tired, huh?” He heard Cash say, but he'd been asked not to move. So, he didn't even nod to reply. But the other got the picture. Inviting him casually to, “Go ahead and sleep. It'll be a while until we get home.” 

Home. 

Slim wasn't exactly sure why, like his new name, Cash seemed so interested in giving him a 'home'. But he hadn't questioned him yet. And he wasn't going to question him now. Not when he could instead close his eyes against the softness of the others warm fur coat. The sound of the wind against the creaking bars of the birdcage growing quiet as they distanced themselves. Slim let that sound fall to the back of his mind as he drifted off into a gentle sleep. 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slim was born in the labs. He's only known white rooms and white coats from when he was a little bitty babybones. But, that was the life he had before. His new one came with a new name and a new environment. And another bitty, who seemed to know exactly what hes thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda of early to already be posting another chapter. But, the last one was so short that I figured maybe it might be alright to upload the next one. Since the first and second chapters both take place during the same evening. ALSO, Thank you so much for all the kudos ;; Its means alot!

When he woke, they were no longer outside. It turns out that Cash lived in what he explained to be an antiques store. Though he casually added, “It's a little more like a pawn shop these days.” Whatever that was. Slim didn't quite know. However, what he did know was that it was filled with so many different things that it seemed nearly impossible to run into the human that owned it. 

“The old man never comes back here anymore.” Cash explained, as he carried Slim over the top of the wide bookcases that hardly housed only books. Little trinkets and gadgets lined every surface of the back of this room. Things Slim had only seen in pictures. Never in real life. The further they climbed the more there seemed to be. Until they ducked into the walls crawl space that is. “The only way to the attic.” Cash said, as if Slim was supposed to know what any of that meant. But he soon found out. 

The 'attic' turned out to be a small forgotten room with a low ceiling. One of its walls taken up mostly by a window that fed moonlight over the pocket of space. With only the structures against it casting shadows. Two old looking leather chests. The taller one was darker in hue and touched the floor of the small space. The second was thinner and perched on the ledge of the window. Which seemed to occupy quite a bit of curious things. 

Cash approached the wall of the taller of the two cases. Slim only then noticed that a hole had been made in it. Covered by what appeared to be a wooden panel in its place. Holding Slim a little tighter in his arms, Cash carefully pushed, shouldering the surface of the panel until it gave way like a door to the inside. No. A door had been exactly what it was. This was Cash's home. 

The inside of the taller suitcase seemed much more like a human house then Slim might have expected. The inside of the case was paneled in a tight floral pattern. The room filled with miniature furniture as if it was made perfect for their small sizes. But there wouldn't be time to look around as Cash moved forward. Bypassing the soft-looking seats for the steps that seemed to have been made creatively from dominoes. Stacked and glued into place. Until they reached the top, where another opening waited.

This room was smaller. Oh, it was the smaller suitcase. He only realized it because the walls had changed pattern. A cozy living space that basked in the beams of lunar light that crept in from what looked like little windows and the entrance, a hole that seemed to have been made in the shorter suitcases right wall that looked to lead to the windows ledge. The chest was filled with a lot of shiny things, The light glittering off the little trinkets that filled the room, reminding Slim of the chains lined together on his savior's wrist. Some of them thick and some silver. With colored stones embedded into their surfaces. Seeming to be a sort of treasure trove in this repurposed chest. And Slim, all wondered eyed and still, was laid among such beautiful things. On a pillowed surface that seemed to have been stuffed in a funny looking box that he ran his hand on. 

“Jewelry box.” Cash stated, his breathing slightly hard from having carried Slim all this way. Though his slender fingers following Slim's hand along the surface. Somehow always knowing what he was thinking. A frightening, yet, relieved ability. Still, Slim kept that thought mostly to himself as he allowed himself to explore his new surroundings. Only turning back towards Cash when he felt the weight shift on the surface of his perch. The other was close again. And Slim couldn't help but shy away a bit under his confident gaze. Ducking his head down, but Cash couldn't allow it. One of Cash's hands cupping under his jaw. Drawing his gaze up until their eyes locked. 

This was like before. That warm feeling he'd felt in his leg now radiated along his jaw. An odd sensation that warmed the magic in his face. Coloring his cheeks. Slim made do with shutting his eyes, as if that would substitute for his inability to turn away at the moment. If Cash wanted to look? He could. Slim wouldn't stop him. Maybe he didn't want too. But, that changed the moment he felt the other thumb press against one of his golden fangs. “ !!! -” He jerked back a bit. But Cash's hand only followed. Seeming to move from one metallic replacement to its brother on the other side. 

Then all at once Cash removed his touch. And Slim opened his eyes. Only to catch a glimpse of Cash as he made for the opening that would take him back down the steps. Once alone, Slim took a moment to really take another look around. He attempted to see out of the opening on the far wall by ducking his head down. But all he could see was a wooden ledge. The window was out there, somewhere, right?

The sound of Cash returning startled him so much he nearly fell forward off the bed. Scrambling backward just in time not to embarrass himself in front of Cash. The amusing way the host's mouth quirked colored Slim's cheek in the same heated way he felt when Cash touched him. But he tapped that realization down. Turning up to see that the other had brought him a small plastic cup. Oh, water! 

He gratefully took it. Bringing the cup to his teeth were he continued to throw the liquid back. Slim was a skeleton. He had no throat. So why did this water on his magic sooth it so much? “Needed that, huh?” He heard Cash say, the others eye visibly looking him over. Like he hadn't done enough of that already. “Do you want some more?” Slim shook his head. Not really expecting Cash to add, “Say it.” 

Golden eyes turned upward from the empty cup. Nervously eyeing his host with reluctance. The last few times he tried to speak hadn't gone so great. Just sounds. No voice. But if Cash wanted him too? He'd try. So, he inhaled. Letting the air fill the rib cage under his shirt. Before he exhaled with a crooked, “N-no.” His shoulders dipping in relief, yet suddenly overwhelming him. “No.” He said again. Just so it was right this time. This seemed to please Cash who smiled and accepted the cup back. Another relief. 

However, relief shot upward into shock when Cash's free hand swung up to the thinner bitty's jaw. Tilting his head up so that they were once again looking at one another. Maybe Cash liked to make eye contact when they spoke. Slim made a note of that for the future. For now, he watched in silence as Cash thumbed the sharp dip of his closed teeth. Seeming fascinated with his golden replacements. Maybe because it was shiny, like everything else in this room. But the odd petting against the rough bone was starting to make his fingers fidget against his lap. “No, Thank you.” Cash sudden said, a moment passed before Slim realized what he was being told. Oh! 

“N-no, Thank you.” He parroted back. Watching the sides of Cash's mouth curl even further. It was sort of nice. Being able to tell when he'd done something right. It relaxed him. Or rather would have, if it wasn't for the fact that Cash still hadn't released him. That firm palm against the bottom of his jaw held him into place. His eye lights going fuzzy along the rims when he felt the soft petting of Cash's thumb against his cheek. 

“You hungry?” Cash asked, and Slim immediately told him he wasn't. “You wouldn't lie to me, would you, pretty?” 

“No!” Slim jumped at the volume of his own voice. The crackling sound of it still not much better then it'd been before. He jerked his head from the hold and covered his mouth. But Cash only reached for his shoulders. The grip enough to stead him. “S-sorry.” He mumbled now, softer, no more than a whisper in that same ugly voice. Not velvet smooth. Not confident. Nowhere near the same texture of Cash's. 

“Pffff- No reason to be so sorry, sweetheart. I shouldn't be pushin' you so hard.” The grip of the others hand lifted from Slim's shoulder. And he mourned the loss of it. Turning to see that Cash had made his way over to the other side of the room. Placing the cup down next to a mirror that was propped up against a wooden display case. Cash opened the display case, revealing it to be storage for clothing. Coats mostly, it seemed, as Cash shrugged the current one-off his shoulders. Admittedly, the loss of it made the host bitty seem much smaller. Maybe that was on purpose? 

“Alrightie, well, we're 'bout the same height so I'm thinkin' these should fit.” Closing the display case, Cash headed back towards him. A neatly folded stack of clothing in his hands. He wanted him to change? A simple easy task, that Slim jumped at the chance to comply too. His own plain shirt halfway over his head by the time Cash had placed the new ones down next to him. 

Still sitting in the jewelry box. Slim shifted to place his feet on the floor. Moving to stand. But a sharp jolt rang up his bones. And he found himself stumbling back with more than a little frustration. He shifted his legs a bit. The ache seeming to contain itself to his fresher cracks. But he was determined not to disappoint. Forcing himself up on shaky legs as he moved to slide the waistband down his hips. Given pause only by the statement, “Not shy, huh?” 

He turned to look at Cash. Cheekbones heating when he realized that the other had taken a seat on a pincushion just neighboring the bedside. Right. In the labs you did what you were asked to do. Changing in front of doctors had been a normal occurrence. But, none of them had stopped to watch him the way Cash was. The others violet eye much too bright in the dim lighting of the lunar lit room. And in his timid hesitation Slim found himself pulling the pants back up. 

“Oh?” Cash's voice a linger tease as he rose from his seat to his feet once more. “Shouldn't have said anything.” He muttered, maybe to Slim. But, then again, maybe to himself. As he took the hint and exited out the opening in the right wall. Allowing Slim some modesty as he changed into the clothes that had been provided for him. 

To his delight the long-sleeved shirt fit him just fine. A bit tighter in the chest area. But it was made of a soft forgiving material that stretched to accommodate him. The dark pants fit just a little better. Though it too seemed a tad small. Well, shorter as it hugged the middle of his tibia and fibula together just slightly. He didn't care. It was on. And he'd managed to finish the task with only a minor set back. Letting his trembling legs ease as he sat back down on the make-shift bed. 

He wanted to call out. He wanted to say that he had done what was asked. But his voice was so terribly broken that he dreaded to hear it again. It took a moment to really convince himself to do it. Fiddling timidly with the fraying threads of the long sleeve. Before he offered out a quiet, “M' done.” It sounded like his words were scratching chalkboards on the way out. And he winced again at the sound. But it did the trick and soon Cash was striding back in. Looking rather impressed as he made his way over. 

“Lookin' good, Slim.” The other praised, and Slim allowed it to soak into his very soul beatin in his chest. His own mouth turning slightly up as he watched his host casually reach out and tug the slightly tight end of his pants. “Looks like you might be a bit taller than me. But, that's alight. Lots of people bring old doll clothes and bitty hammies down here. We'll find you something better ta'morrow.” 

Tomorrow. For once Slim actually felt something about that. Tomorrow there wouldn't be any more 'white rooms', no more needles, or tests to run. Everything here had been so new. So soft and . . so kind. Maybe tomorrow would be the same? Maybe if he kept doing as he was asked. . Cash would let him stay? For how long? He didn't know. But there was nowhere else to go now.

“Can you move in, sweets?” Cash's voice startled him. But, he shifted a bit further into the pillowed mattress automatically. A bit surprised when cash crawled into the mattress with him. Stretching as he laid back. Shifting easily to his side as he glanced, brow raised, at Slim. Head pillowed only by his own arm. “It's late. Should get some rest.” He offered, and Slim understood. 

Carefully he shifted himself down against the melting softness of the bed below. Wildly wondering if everyone slept on such soft bedding like this. His palm pressing into the cushion that sunk under its weight. Bouncing back when released. A hand reached for his, and he automatically jerked his own inwardly. Pausing when Cash's hand caught his own. And eyes moving upwards to meet purple lights.

“Come 'er.” The other's velvet voice whispered, so much softer then it had been all night. Slim knew he couldn't disappoint him. So he slowly slid closer. When he stopped he heard the other make a noise. Before closing the gap between them. Allowing Slim's forehead to find a perch on the Cash's slowly expending sternum. His breathing, Slim realized. His mind going blank. But still, he was nervous. Clenching his fingers together and close to his own chest. Cash shared none of his nervousness. Hooking an arm around the taller skeleton. Locking him in. “Good night. Get some rest,” Cash muttered, soft and slow.

Slim doubted he could. However, the longer he sat in that silence. The more he found himself sinking into the hold. Until finally his own breath evened out and he drifted into sleep. Tomorrow was just around the corner. And for once, Slim was looking forward to what waited for him there.


	3. The Moss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From birdcage to the pawn shop! Slim's been living with the bitty named Cash for about a week now. No longer content to simply sit and watch, Slim tried to prove that he's worth keeping around.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a lot happens in this chapter. (;w;)b  
> Sorry if things seem to be moving quickly!  
> I'm trying very hard to keep this a short story! 

It had been about a week since Cash brought him to the Pawn Shop. And everyday there was something new to learn. On the first full day in the house, Cash had made sure to explain the way the place really worked. Apparently it was put together by the bitties parents. Refugees who had found the Pawn Shop only by chance. His father had brought as many of the dollhouse things up to the attic to make the home as easy to use as possible. “A pretty smart guy.” He recalled, the other saying with a lack of fondness in his voice. Though Slim hadn't questioned it much. 

The first room, the taller chest, was primarily the 'common area' and the kitchen. The kitchen resembled a human one very closely. Only, its stove required a short burning candle to be lit in the pocket where the oven would be. There were counters and a cabinet filled with objects that weren't quiet kitchen utensils. But functioned fairly close to them. 

The rest of that side of the room harbored a few teacups that were overflowing with herbs that Cash obtained by trading with 'friends'. And a table made up of a rounded ceramic plate that was being held up, off the floor by four heavy-looking 'salt shakers'. The chairs that surrounded it and the couch on the far end of the other side of the room looked like they had also been salvaged from a dollhouse. Wooden and newly painted. The couch cushioned only by soft dark gray pillows that looked like they had been patched up one too many times. 

Every other space was like the 'bedroom'. Crammed with whatever little nick-nacks he or his parents had found over time. And Slim had found himself curiously wondering what had happened to the others who no longer lived here. But the only time he had gotten the courage to ask? Cash had dismissed him by showing him where a pipe was on the outer wall. It was apparently where he collected their water. 

He wished he could say that knowing this and being here made everything all right. But the truth was that though it'd been a bit since arriving? Slim still couldn't quite walk on his crooked set of legs. Wobbling around the home and the windows ledge at best. Needing help down the steps to the second floor. And being useless to assist in any of the daily things Cash seemed to do. Useless. He wasn't used to being . . useless. 

“Still in a'lotta pain, Sweets?” Cash asked, the two of them were outside today. Well, just outside the window. Cash showed him on the second day that one of the windows panels could be lifted. And there was a mossy green ledge just outside. He'd gone to lean on the wooden fence that someone had build at the edge of it. But Cash warned him that rain had softened the ground and made the fence useless. So instead he was left to sit on the chair that Cash dragged out there for him. Breathing in air so fresh he could practically taste it. 

He shook his head. But Cash ignored him as he washed what little clothes Slim had. He'd been doing that more recently. Pretending not to notice when Slim shook or nodded his head. Slim picked up on it easily. The fact that Cash wanted him to answer verbally. The thin bitty frowned, “N-no. M' good.” But Cash wasn't convinced. Leaving whatever clothes that was now soaking in that soap cup to walk over to him. Fingers automatically reaching for Slim's leg. The truth was, it hurt. The bone ached and stung when used. But, he let cash do whatever he wanted. And Cash never grabbed or pulled. Just brushed his bone lightly until he was satisfied. 

Only this time the frown that had settled on the other bitty's face deepened. “You lyin' to me again?” 

“N-” Slim stopped, swallowing the unfinished word down. He knew he shouldn't. But, he didn't want Cash to think he was broken. If he could just pretend to be alright? Maybe he could manage a task. Finish things he was asked? And Cash would keep him around. The thought of being taken back to the cage was still fresh in the bitty's mind. And he found himself sinking down. Bending in the middle until he was hugging his knees. 

It was a new low. Fits that tightened his magic and made his head spin. “Breath.” He heard Cash say over the panic. The soft smooth circles of fingers pressed into his spine. Massaging most of the stress away until his breath finally caught up with him. “What did I tell you 'bout --” Whatever Cash had intended to say. He didn't. Instead he lightly pushed Slim back upright. Sighing as his hand brushed over the cap of the thinner bittys skull. “I sent a message to a friend, a few nights ago. Asked him to come look at you? He'll be 'round tomorrow at the earliest.” 

A friend? Slim assumed Cash supposedly had friends. Although he'd not seen any of them. Apparently no one else was allowed up here. And Cash took care of business on the lower levels of the shop. Selling and trading with other bitties; townies, that lived around and near here in other human work places. So, why was one of them suddenly coming here now. And why to see him? 

“O-okay.” He answered, feeling relieved when he heard Cash sigh. Tilting his head up when he felt familiar fingers find the place under his jaw. But maybe that was a mistake? Because Cash was close. Closer then he had anticipated. Leaning in until their foreheads pressed together. And oh, he was looking at him. A deep purple eye light that was much too focused. 

Slim found himself tensing under the weight of it. His soul pounding against his rib cage in a way that threatened to escape. But Slim remained still. His own fingers curling under the chair that he was trapped on. Trembling as his grip tightened around the seat. “Not yet?” He was asked, and Slim's mind raced to find the answer. But he couldn't. Not when he couldn't quite understand the question. Holding his breath until finally, all at once, Cash pulled away. 

Breath shakily returning to the taller bitty's body as he watched the other turn around. Returning to the laundry that he'd neglected until now. But, what had that been about? Slim didn't know. And with the way Cash seemed happy to pretend it hadn't happened? Slim wasn't entirely sure it actually happened. Only the faint honey-colored glow on his cheek remained as proof. But soon, it to was gone. 

The rest of the afternoon had gone by in a less eventful fashion. Slim managed to wobble his way inside to help with meal preparations. It was the only time he truly felt like he was any real help since arriving. Carefully taking in instructions, before he was settled at the table and made to chop up whatever Cash placed down on the table for him. But once the ingredients were simmering. He figured he'd better bring the chair back in from the outside. Only, he noticed he'd been much too late. It had already began to rain. Thick droplets pooling on the mossy ledge. Threatening to ruin the thin wooden chair. 

Automatically he moved to rescue it. But, stopped when he felt Cash's hand touch his shoulder. “It's slippery. You stay here.” Was the only warning Slim received before Cash slipped past him. Being inside made all the difference. The wind even more visible now that Cash was being tossed around a bit. A strong gust catching his clothes as he hooked an arm around the open backing of the chair. Dragging it along. Seeming mostly successful in his attempt. Until his foot slipped on a particularly muddy spot. 

The moss collected water like a sponge. And Cash found himself soaked in it. Mud caking the entirety of his shirt and then some. He wiped the thick of it from the patch-less side of his face. Worried, Slim wobbled a bit further from the windows ledge. And Cash called for him to stay when he noticed. And Slim had. Well, he had intended too. Until Cash had drawn closer and he felt the need to help. To be useful.

Reaching for the chair. Only for the cold wind to hit his injured legs. Sending the pair back down into the cascading mud that awaited them. He found himself grateful for once that he bore no tongue unless manifested. He imagined that wet dirt tasted no better then it smelt. Shifting to lift himself on trembling hands. Before he felt something grab him. 

Cash lifted him into his arms. Abandoning the chair outside as he carried the taller bitty in past the window. Placing him down on the inside of the windows ledge. Before going back for the god forsaken chair. He could tell Cash wasn't happy. The wild bitty wasn't very good at hiding things. Maybe that was why he hated lying so much? 

Slim flinched when the chair was tossed carelessly indoor. The wood sliding against the floor until it came to a stop. And then Cash, soaked and muddied, reached upwards to close the window panel. Sparing them from a flood. But not from what came next. 

He watched with a ting of guilt as Cash coughed roughly into one of his hands. Only now noticing that their clothes were dipping, puddles of water formed at both where Cash stood and Slim sat. “Slim.” The word, his own name, made him flinch again. It didn't sound like it normally did. All patience absent as Cash descended upon him. Jaw trapped between Cash's index and thumb. The grip a warning all in itself. 

“You are going to stay here.” Slim nodded, he didn't look up into the other bitty's eye. Couldn't. Afraid of what he'd find there. But the harsh purple glow that caste over him was enough for Slim to know that there would be no questioning it. So, he nodded quickly. “Say it!” The bite in those words making Slim jump. 

“Y-y--” He attempted, feeling the threat of tears that started to line the rim of his sockets. “Ye-” Then the grip on his face loosened. A breath exhaled from the body above. 

“Try again.” Cash says, and he sounded much more like himself. It's familiar enough for Slim to turn his eye lights up to him. Finding the other looked much more disappointed where he had expected anger. His face caked in places with dirt that stained his cheekbone. And for once, Slim was grateful for the adorned eye patch. Knowing that the experience of mud in the mouth had been unpleasant. He didn't want to imagine what trouble it might have been to remove it from the sockets. 

“Y-yes. I'll s-stay.” He finally said, and Cash released him. Moving pass the discarded chair towards the side of the ledge that was opposite the house. The washroom. If Slim recalled right. There was a few books on that side of the ledge. One of them stood open and acted as a divider. Cash had shown him that if they filled the steel camping cup that was there with water in the morning. The sun through the window would warm the water by the late afternoon. A bath. That Cash drained into the garden outside by late night.

It made sense that Cash would want to wash himself after Slim had put him through all that mess. What didn't make sense was when Cash returned. Crouching low at the thinner bitty's side until he was reaching for his arm. Slim allowed it. Didn't fight when Cash pulled him forward on to his shaky legs. Or when he was made to hold onto Cash's shoulders as he waddled slowly towards the washroom. 

“It's warm enough.” Cash told him before he left him to stand on his own. The shorter bending forward as he removed his own shirt. Leaving himself bare from the waist up as he discarded the dirty material on the floor with a heavy flop. Slim stood averting his eyes, folding his arms in on himself. Uncertainty creeping in as he trembled there in his wet clothes. But Cash made it clear that his actions were to be mimicked. 

“Take off your clothes.” He commanded, but for once Slim hesitated. Since that first night, Cash had been careful about leaving the room when Slim changed. But right now, he was watching. Waiting. With clear intent that he was not to be disobeyed a second time today. His impatiences reflected in the way his fingers drummed on the rim of their make-shift bathtub.

He didn't want Cash to be upset. He didn't want to be useless or abandoned. He was good at following tasks. So, slowly he reached for the bottom of his shirt. The fabric pealing off the bone as he pulled it up over his head. Pausing only to cover the ugly healed crack in his sternum that he hadn't noticed until a few days ago. He'd noticed a lot of things really. Comparing his scattered cracks to the smoothness of Cash's bones only made him more self-conscious. And he winced as the silence of his stillness was filled with the drumming. Drowned out only by the thoughts of Slim own fragile mind. 

“Does it hurt?” The voice sounded much to close and Slim turned up to see that Cash had come closer. The shorter skeletons hand reaching out to fold over his. Removing both it and the fabric from over his chest. Tensing when another hand came up to gently smooth over the scared bone. Confident fingers running over the dip of the old injury. Making Slim shiver. His breath caught as the digits moved upward over the collar bone. Gravitating upward until it found the cup of his cheek bone instead. And Slim suddenly realized he hadn't answered. 

“N-n-” He was interrupted by the soothing feeling of the thumb against the curve of his cheek. Guiltily Slim leaned into it. Closing his eyes quickly. Craving the forgiveness that he hoped this simple touch offered him. But Cash never left him wondering. Not for very long. “It's alright. I'm not mad.” His voice was so much calmer now. Like when he would wake Slim up in the morning. Gentle and kind. So, he believed him. 

The sudden press of bone against his mouth was somehow much too wide to be any fingers. And Slim opened his eyes to find Cash's mouth against his. The shock of his closeness caused him to flinch backward. But, Cash did not allowed him to stray too far. The hand, once rested on his cheekbone, found the soft arch behind his head. Holding him, bending him low enough so that Cash could steal another one of those strange touches. The contact warming the thinner bitty up in all the right places. Blooming over his face and traveling downward. His soul fluttered strangely in effect. 

But, this touch did not linger however. And he watched as Cash's purple eye light searched his own for an answer to a question he hadn't asked. He seemed impatient somehow. Not angry. But he looked like he wanted something. What did he want? He knew he only had to ask and Slim would-- “Never kissed someone before?” Oh. Uh – 

“N-no.” Slim answered quietly, confused. He must have finally done something right because Cash's smile returned. The sides of his toothy mouth quirked up in the slightest way that made Slim feel accomplished. And the taller bitty once again eased in the hold. “W-was that?” He asked, noting the way the hand on the back of his head pulled him a bit more forward. His not so steady legs trembling at the new angle. 

“A kiss.” Cash repeated, watching as a funny look of understanding form on Slim's face. He may have not understood exactly what it was? But he certainly didn't dislike it. Which only made what the shorter bitty did next less questionable. “Form a tongue for me, sweets.” 

A tongue? It wasn't as if it was a difficult task to do. Just unnecessary outside of meals. But, it took little effort to let the magic pool inside of his mouth. Forming slowly into an applicable golden tongue. The glow of it showing just through his fangs which were only slightly parted. Apparently, it was inviting enough for Cash to lean upward. The first tentative touch of the others cool ecto tongue against him made Slim jerk. Was this still kissing? Its not like it was before? 

“Relax” the words reassuring and now coupled with the way those fingers brushed the back of his neck. Exploring the layer of bone it found there. Playing between the disks just enough to feel - Oh. that made his body feel sort of funny. But not in a terrible way. It was new. All of this was new. “Trust me?” The question lingering for a bit. Slim looked, averting his eyes. He knew Cash disliked that. But he couldn't. Not with the way he could see the glow his cheek gave, bouncing off the others bones in the dimming light of the ending of the day. But he needed to answer, didn't he.

“Y-yes. Of course!” Was the only thing he could manage. His senses distorted with their closeness. Or the way his legs trembled as they attempted to hold him up. Mind ceasing all basic functions now that he could feel Cash's warm breath against his own mouth. 

“Do you want to hold on to me, sweetheart?” Yes. Well, no. He wanted to do something with his hands. But - “Here.” He glanced down at the sound of something heavy flopping on the ground. His dirty wet shirt from before. Cash's newly freed hand reaching for one of his. Guiding it forward until it rested on his shoulder. Cold. Still cold from the rain. Nervously, he allowed his other arm to do the same. Finding a steady landing on Cash's other shoulder. Helping him stand. Steadying himself. “Better?”

“Thank you. T-this is much better,” His voice was so soft, but Cash always seemed pleased when he replied. Watching as he drew closer. Heading tilting upwards towards Slims. And the thinner bitty realized what was happening. Mimicking the others movements in a shy attempt to show he was learning and understood right. The chuckle that came as he did wasn't reassuring. And he drew back as confidence dwindled. 

“No. No.” The words filled with amusement as Cash stroked his shoulder with soft reassurance. “Close your eyes.” Oh, Slim did so. And he heard another chuckle. Was he doing this right? He hoped so but the silence that followed had felt like a small eternity. He almost reopened his eyes to check. But, then he felt it again. The press of bone against his mouth. Hesitantly, Slim pressed back. It felt like the right thing to do. He was rewarded with the feeling of the mouth against his curling. Smiling against him. 

A touch of tongue wasn't so surprising this time around. And Slim parted his own mouth in welcome, an invitation for what would come next. His shoulders jumping a bit as the others cool magic slipped between his teeth. Pressing against the warmth of his own. Making for a noticeable contrast. He'd never tasted someone else's magic before. But, Cash's was tangy and slightly bitter. Stroking softly and slick against his own, gingerly he followed their movements. 

Oh, he could feel his soul flutter, harder this time, against the thin bones of his rib cage. Allowing the other to coax a noise from his throat that shocked him so much he opened his eyes. Pulling back. Eyes widening when he realized his mistake. His legs finally giving up on him. Collapsing downward without hitting the floor. Not with Cash's arms wrapped around him. “'Alright, love?” 

Love?

“I am. I'm s-sorry.” He choked, but Cash wouldn't hear it. Already shaking his head as he helped the taller bitty stabilize a bit more. Slowly helping him forward until one of Slim's hand found the edge of the already cooling make shift bathtub. 

“Don't be. But, you should get in now before it gets too cold.” It took Slim a moment to realize that Cash was leaving. Catching himself, as the other pulled back. Not realizing his own reach until he was holding on to Cash's arm. Preventing him from pulling away. The look of surprise that crossed the others face was defiantly a new one. After a moment, it eased away into something else. What, Slim wasn't quite sure. “I can stay if you'd like?” Cash offered. 

But that wasn't why he stopped him. Actually, he wasn't really sure why. Jerking his hand away perhaps a bit too quickly. Letting it find a more sensible home on the tub with his other hand. But he should have known better. Cash was good at reading him. Maybe a little too good. “Want another kiss?” 

Slim quickly shook his head. He knew he should answer out loud. But he couldn't. He wouldn't lie outright to Cash's face. But the hand patting his shoulder told him that the other didn't mind so much. However, confused he watched closely as Cash unlatched a thin golden chain that always hung from his left arm while saying “I want you to have this.” 

Oh. But-- why was he giving him that? Cash loved his shiny things. He watched with silent curiosity as the chain was relocated to his left wrist. The weight was different. Not bad, just different. It was nice. 

“Now we match.” Cash stated, with agreeable pleasure as he showed off the other chains and bands that hugged and hung around his own left wrist. They did, Slim realized. Another pulse rippling in his own magic at the thought. And he smiled grateful for the magic as he watch it glitter against his bones. 

Cash left him to bath after that. Apparently in a good enough mood to return the others modest independence. After they were both washed and dressed. Their dinner, that had been a bit over done, was served and eaten. Then like every night since Slim arrived they retired together to the bed room. Bodies curled together as he was bundled up in a familiar tight hold. Only this time, he was offered with his good night a soft press to his mouth. A kiss. So apparently, those would be a regular thing now? He sort of hoped so, anyway. 

[TBC]

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
